Compatibility with Taurus
Taurus Baekhyun- May 6 Lu Han- April 20 Tao- May 2 Sehun- April 22 Many Scorpios have been madly attracted and attached to Taurus, their opposite sign. Scorpios have a magnetic appeal that is unquestionably too much for Taurus to resist. As the old saying goes — opposites do attract. In your first meeting with Taurus you’ll find them very dynamic and strong, even though they may not say much. You’ll feel excited by the waves of passion that wash over you in their company. It’s a powerful attraction. Taurus will have similar feelings about you, because there’s an strong connection between your ruling planets, Mars and Venus. Your star sign is fixed and watery, and the action of water on Taurus’s earth element won’t achieve much at first. Your inflexibility, plus their stubbornness, will result in quite a bit of conflict. You’ll agree on certain things, but argue and drive each other crazy on others. It’ll be head to head on many occasions. Both of you need to respect each other’s viewpoint. Your constant need to express yourself through sex will flatter Taurus at first, but they need more affection and sensitivity and warmth if they are to feel secure about the relationship lasting. Taurus is very touchy-feely by nature, but they don’t want just sex! They need to feel secure. You can help Taurus explore that untapped part of their nature in which their love and sensuality can reach a pinnacle, and Taurus can help you get in touch with your softer side. Oddly, this relationship can bring up psychological challenges in the area of money, power and control. Although you’ll nurture and love each other, these issues will be a major testing ground for you. You mustn’t let this get in the way of developing a deeper love for one other. Mostly Taurus will fare well with you, but those born between 20 April and 29 April are by far the best suited. A true love match and possibly even marriage opportunities can be on the cards with people born during this time. You could be attracted to Taureans born between 30 April and 10 May, but you will find the relationship is more platonic than sexual — these people are more suited to social activities with you. You may not feel comfortable about taking friendships with them to the next level. Business between you and those born between 11 May and 21 May could go well. Before getting too involved with them, though, make sure you clearly understand their financial needs and know how you can satisfy their need for security. Once this part of the relationship is sorted out, the emotional and sexual aspects will look after themselves. ---- There's a lot of attraction in this match between two naturally reserved, determined, and physically oriented signs, and great potential for domestic success. Both value financial prosperity and hard work. But if they don't make beautiful music together immediately, a terrible uproar is imminent. Intuitive, emotional Scorpio accumulates negative feelings until they reach critical mass. If Taurus is not ready to handle a meltdown, Scorpio's tenacity will be unbearable and even the Bull will give up. It's either heaven or hell: nothing in between. ---- Both the Taurus man and the Scorpio woman have considerable libido. Neither of them feels the need to have affairs outside the relationship they are already in. If he's angry, the Taurus man can show stubbornness. In her turn, the Scorpio woman, when she's provoked, can be dangerous for natives of any zodiac sign. The relationship between the Taurus man and the Scorpio woman will be tumultuous, and a marriage could only be possible with a lot of tolerance. ---- Opposites attract? Very often they do. The interesting thing about opposite astrological signs is that they do share a common theme, helping them to see eye-to-eye from time to time, at least. Both of you are stubborn individuals, rather fixed in your habits and tastes, and essentially intense and loyal in love. Neither of you lets go of partnerships—or each other—easily. You tend to be more intense about your attachments than your partner is, and your partner's overall peacefulness should go a long way to calm the sometimes tumultuous waters of your emotions and needs. Each of you is attracted to the other's strong personality and willingness to commit. You sense in your partner the ability to "go the distance", and mutual respect is likely the result. This is a sexually intense and magnetic partnership. Who will run the show? Ideally, both of you will, in different ways, but power is important to you both, and your strong personalities may clash at times. One of the most common differences between Taurus and Scorpio lies in how you approach love relationships. Your partner may find you overly complex, while you might consider your partner's needs too simple! Your partner's desire in love is for peace and stability, while you thrive on boat-rocking from time to time. You tend to feel threatened when a relationship becomes too predictable, but predictability is your partner's goal! This basic clash is inevitable, and finding a common ground will be essential. This partnership has an exceptional chance of lasting. ---- When Taurus and Scorpio come together in a love affair, their union is nothing if not intense, whether that’s in a positive or a negative way. They are opposite Signs in the Zodiac, giving them a special, complex connection. They can combine to make a whole, each partner’s strengths balancing the other’s weaknesses. Their sexual attraction is likely to be off the charts! Taurus and Scorpio have tons in common, but because their personalities are so powerful, they often swing between passionate love and passionate disagreement! Taurus and Scorpio both have deep desires, Taurus for possessions and Scorpio for power. They’re both concerned with wealth and resources, and they’re both intensely passionate about all sorts of things. Taurus is a bit more self-focused than Scorpio, who is more concerned with their lover and immediate family. Both of these Signs have a great, deep-rooted need for security in a relationship, but with slightly different focuses. While Taurus prizes honesty and forthrightness and abhors infidelity, Scorpio loves to be mysterious. A Scorpio’s need for security is more about the need to be constantly reassured that their emotional connection with their loved one is strong. The good thing is, Taurus needs this reassurance too — and is also willing to provide it for their Scorpio lover. Taurus is ruled by Venus (Love and Money) and Scorpio is ruled by Mars (Passion) and Pluto (Power). This combination is very intense, thanks to Pluto’s influence, but it’s an excellent balance of masculine and feminine energy. Scorpio and Taurus together form the basis of all love relationships — love and passion. Venus and Mars go well together; Venus is about the beauty of romance, and Mars is about the passion of romance. Scorpio is smoldering and intense (and intensely sexual), and Taurus, a sensual and tireless lover, is attracted to this intensity. In turn, Scorpio enjoys the devotion inherent in Venus-ruled Taurus. Taurus is an Earth Sign and Scorpio is a Water Sign. Scorpio tends to be very deep — like an ocean, too much upset will cause a tidal wave! When Scorpio feels crossed by a lover, watch out for that Scorpion’s tail, which can whip out and sting their lover without warning! It’s a good thing that these two Signs are so strongly loyal to each other. But while Taurus is open, with everything laid bare on the surface, Scorpio is more secretive and inscrutable. They can both teach one another about their opposite views of life (direct versus complex). Another factor adding a tantalizing dimension to this union is the two Signs’ mutual tendency toward jealousy. Taurus loves it when Scorpio displays their jealous — it means Taurus is adored and appreciated! Taurus and Scorpio are both Fixed Signs. This means they’re both pretty stubborn and resolute once their minds are made up. Let’s hope their minds agree — if not, they’re prone to fights the likes of which neither experiences with any other Sign. Taurus seems to prevail as the dominant partner, but that’s not always the case. Scorpio can ‘win’ through more devious means, such as employing emotional manipulation to get what they want. These partners must learn to discuss their views and needs openly and to reach a compromise if they want their union to be lasting and happy. This largely depends on Scorpio’s ability to learn to trust Taurus. The relationship will only fail if the two partners truly cannot overcome their opinionated, fixed stances. What’s the best aspect of the Taurus-Scorpio relationship? Their powerful connection that can shine when obstacles to intimacy are cleared away. When Scorpio realizes that Taurus is there for the long term and won’t create the misery that some Scorpios attract to their lives, this relationship can blossom. Category:Pages Category:Compatibilites